


Kindling A Fire: Stoking A Flame

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Without Shame [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armpit Kink, Body odor, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Sex, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rotating POV, Scent Kink, Sweat, Teasing, kylo in tight shorts, osmolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short epilogue to Kindling A Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling A Fire: Stoking A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Because we couldn't just leave you hanging...

Hux was relieved to finally step through his front door after the long trip, unshoulder his duffle bag, and kick off his shoes. "Ky? I'm home!" He called out but there was no reply. It was entirely possible that Kylo was asleep by now as it was fairly late. A shower was definitely the first thing Hux wanted and he made his way upstairs, feeling the ache in his back from being on a plane for far too long. Once in their bedroom, Hux noticed Kylo wasn't asleep in bed and he pulled his phone out to text him.

"Home from the airport. Taking a shower. Where are you?" No immediate reply so Hux stripped down and headed for the en suite. It was easy to luxuriate under the hot spray for a good fifteen minutes, feeling the tension drain from his neck and shoulders, and to just enjoy being home again. As much as he hated business trips, they reminded him never to take home life for granted. He stepped out of the shower, toweled off, and checked for a reply. Still nothing. Sleep then, a long awaited rest in his own bed was the true reassurance that he was home.

Not even caring his hair was still damp, Hux pulled back the covers and flopped on the bed, sighing and sprawling out and enjoying the feel of clean sheets and a soft mattress. reaching over, he grabbed Kylo's pillow and shoved his face in it, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent and smiling as his eyes drifted closed.

  
  


Kylo’s text notification caught his eye as finished up his last set on the weight machine.  He grabbed his water bottle and drained it before glancing at the text, his heart skipping a little when he saw who it was from.

Without a word he tore out his headphones and practically bolted up the two flight of stairs to find a familiar figure nestled under the covers, someone so sorely missed he barely remembered to kick his shoes and socks off before crawling onto the bed.

“Midge,” he whispered, leaning in over the prone form of his favorite person in the world.  He kissed a bare shoulder and pulled back the blanket to take in this sight of him.

  
  


The weight on the bed woke Hux from his doze and the sound of his name brought a smile to his face. "Ky, where have you..." The scent hit him hard when Kylo moved closer to kiss his shoulder, Hux shoving the covers away so he could reach for Kylo's nape and pull him into a long, slow kiss. Fingers tangled into damp strands, palms slick against his sweaty neck and Hux purred as he pulled back. "No wonder you couldn't hear me. You were in the basement making yourself irresistible." The next kiss was harder, Hux's hand moving to Kylo's shoulder and pushing him down to the bed to mouth at his neck.

Hux might be home, but it was a proper welcome that he was really looking forward to and this was everything he could possibly want. Even though he had stolen one of Kylo's shirts from the laundry bag to bring along with him on the trip, nothing could beat the real thing, fresh and hot and filling his lungs with that unmistakable sharp essence. Patience was a thing for the week away but now that he was home, Hux gave in to his desires, pressing his face between Kylo's perfectly rounded, delightfully firm pecs and lapping away the layer of sweat.

"God, I missed you so much. I hope I wasn't a bother texting you every damn night." Another slow drag of his tongue and Hux made his way to a nipple, savouring Kylo's subtle shiver and feeling the little bud stiffen under his tongue.

  
  


“Midge,” Kylo purred, “my little bunting come back to the roost.”  He pulled Hux into a tight embrace and then lifted an arm to tease him with his scent.  “I thought about you the whole time I was working out.  Thought about those unbearably hot messages you left me.  Thought it was time to return the favor.”  

One hand reached down to tug at the shorts he wore.  They hardly concealed anything and even though Hux liked to rib him about them Kylo knew he loved to watch him exercise while wearing the barely adequate garment and not much else.

“I had a sexy dream about you.  Tell me you were thinking of me last night.”

  
  


Hux's cheeks lit up pink when he remembered how some of those late nights texts went, one of which ended up with Kylo taking some rather saucy pictures of himself and asking Hux to return the favour. It took some convincing but Hux relented and stripped out of his t-shirt and boxers to take a few photos in return, the body blush visible along with a hand around his hard cock.

"The things I do for you." There was no reproach in his tone, only a deep, profound love for the man next to him as Hux went eagerly forward at the invitation. In the curve of Kylo's arm, he breathed deep, the rich, musky scent stirring his cock and making him sigh. A kiss, light and chaste, pressed  into the swell of a muscle before he mouthed at the bitter salt there, lapping and licking his way down, delving into the dark hair, sucking at the skin and moaning against it.

"You're wearing those fucking shorts, aren't you?" A glance down proved him right and also made his cock twitch against Kylo's hip. They were obscene and Kylo knew it, wore them on purpose for that reason alone, especially when Hux would join him for his own workout on the rowing machine. Every single time he wore them, their sessions ended with them having a very different type of exercise but no less satisfying. Kylo's deep, smug laugh made Hux bite at the skin before licking over the bite to soothe it. "And I always think of you. Now tell me about your dream."

  


 

“Mmmm,” he broke into an easy grin and reached down to cup Hux’s small bottom in his large hands.  “I dreamed you were home and we were making love on the living room floor.  And you tasted so good, so sweet.  I rolled over and woke up and I was clutching your pillow,” he added with a laugh.  “It’s hard sleeping without you,” he added in a slightly more serious tone.  “You know I get lonely.  Hey, we should go out for breakfast tomorrow.  Your Mom’s been bugging me about it again.  Shit, that’s the least sexy thing I could have said, isn’t it?”

He winced and pressed an apologetic kiss against his jaw.

“I know we’re both exhausted but I was kind of hoping you might be up to play… just a little?”

  
  


Hux laughed and pressed his forehead against Kylo's chest. "She can't help it, she's always looked out for my happiness and she knows how happy you make me. It's funny how she knew we were together before we did. Said she saw it the first day I brought you over, just by the way you were looking at me." With a laugh Hux lifted his head up and nuzzled at Kylo's ear. "And for the record, I can't sleep worth a damn when I'm away from you either."

Despite wanting to stay right where he was, lying across Kylo's chest and breathing him in, Hux shifted and sat up, straddling Kylo's hips and looking down at him with a smirk. "And what kind of playing did you have in mind? Will it work up even more of a sweat?"  
  


 

 

“I prepared for you,” Kylo said with a shy grin.  “You could fill me up and savor yourself.”  He brought Hux down against his chest again to possessively chew at his lower lip, catching it between his teeth and sucking on it a little the way Hux loved.

“I’m clean but I’ve been letting myself sweat all day--  thinking of you while I work out… thinking of what you’ll find when you spread my legs and take me the way you want me.”

He gazed up into Hux’s eyes and deftly slipped the rings off both their fingers and dropped them gently on the nightstand.  “You know how greedy I am for you down there… you know how desperate I get when you’re away, aching to torment my filthy little bunting with every offensive thing he desires.

He pulled Hux down to growl against his ear, “I’ve been sweating in these little shorts since this morning just for you.”

  


 

"Fuck..." It was all Hux could manage as he sank both his hands into Kylo's hair and claimed that wicked mouth in a hard kiss, more teeth than lips until Kylo was writhing under him. "Turn over." Hux went up on his knees to allow Kylo the space to move, groaning as the sight of his firm, muscular cheeks in those stupidly tiny shorts came into view. His hands were on them before Kylo had even settled, squeezing and groping and kneading them through the skin-tight spandex. Leaning forward, Hux buried his face in Kylo's hair, mouthing at the sticky skin of his nape and lapping the salt from it before kissing his way down Kylo's back.

Every kiss and lick brought a tongue full of sweat to Hux's mouth, every deep inhale filled his lungs with the heady essence of his beloved. At the small of Kylo's back, Hux paused to enjoy the little sighs and hums that Kylo made, watching his hips tense and flex as he slowly rubbed himself against the mattress. Fingers traced lightly over the dimples just above Kylo's ass, Hux teasing them both a little more. "And did you get yourself off while you were prepping your pretty little hole just for me? You couldn't help it, could you? You love having something buried deep inside whether it's my cock, my tongue, your own fingers, one of the toys I bought you." Kylo let out a piteous whine and his hips rolled firmly against the bed. "Ohhh, is that what you did?"

  
  


Kylo had indeed indulged in a bit of fun on his own with the prostate massager Hux had surprised him with a few months ago.  

“I was thinking of you the entire time,” he promised, wiggling his ass a little in a clear invitation.  He couldn’t wait for Hux to strip him down slowly and enjoy what he had to offer; to saturate their clean sheets with the combined sweat of their exertions when Hux got a lungfull of the scent between his legs.

  
  


Hux couldn't get enough of that impudent ass as he let his fingers dig into the meat of it, teeth biting down on the waistband of Kylo's shorts and pulling at it, letting it snap back against Kylo's skin. "Were you, now? And what was your filthy mind coming up with?" This time when Hux took the fabric between his teeth, he yanked the shorts down until they were resting right under the curve of Kylo's cheeks, his nose dragging up the cleft and inhaling deeply, a strangled moan bubbling up from his throat as Hux got the full impact of fresh, musky sweat.

Fingers gripped bare skin this time, thumbs parting firm mounds and exposing the tight pink hole between. The sight of it was enough to make Hux ache with want, the past week reminding him of just how much he missed his husband. There was no more teasing, no hesitation as Hux dove in, tongue pressed flat against the little muscle and feeling it quiver and clench, hearing Kylo shout into the pillow. Slow, indulgent laps gave way to teasing little licks and then the gentle press of a stiffened tongue, not even pushing it inside, only enough pressure to make Kylo whine and try to buck his hips back.

  
  


Kylo moaned against his pillow, begging with every slow thrust of his hips against the tongue that tormented him.  His arousal stemmed not only from the filthy torture of Hux’s mouth on him but the knowledge that his husband revelled in the slick, fresh sweat between his cheeks-- a fragrance that drew Hux to him like a bee to a flower.  In all the years they’d been together he’d only become more adept at anticipating his desires.  And he loved him for it; loved that vile hunger in him, knowing that he was the only one who could satisfy it.  

“You’re nasty,” Kylo teased with a throaty chuckle, egging him on.  “I can’t believe I let you kiss me with that dirty mouth.”

  
  


Hux turned his face to bite at a cheek, causing the muscle to jerk. "And you're divine." Another bite to the other cheek and Kylo squealed. "You don't just let me, you beg for it like an eager puppy wanting a little treat. Now get your ass up high and stop playing coy."

Hux leaned back to watch and nothing could ever come close to just how exquisite a pleasure it was to see those muscular thighs flex, to see those pert cheeks lift, Kylo's knees parting as he presented himself for Hux to see and smell and taste in all his piquant, briny, mouth watering glory. "That's it, my little flower. Open up your petals for me so that I can enjoy the bouquet." Kylo laughed into the pillow at Hux's playful prose but one hand lifted to his mouth, two fingers slicked up with spit before reaching back and pushing them inside, spreading them wide and making Hux growl.

Inviting slick inner walls were no match for Hux's control and he pressed his tongue between Kylo's fingers, tasting bitter musk and spicy skin and the lingering antiseptic soap with a subtle trace of lube. Hux groaned against Kylo's hole and Kylo shuddered in reply, rocking his hips back and spitting out a curse into the pillow. One hand kept a tight grip on a cheek, caressing and groping at it while Hux's other hand slipped between Kylo's thighs to cup his balls, just to hold them, teasing him.

  
  


“Vulgar bastard,” Kylo cried into the pillow, enjoying every moment of it.  He kept himself open, picture-perfect for Hux’s tongue.  Given the opportunity Hux would take his time, seducing him with every lick and bite until he was a writhing mess.  But he wanted a good hard fuck and wasn’t ashamed to plead for it.

“Come on,” he groaned, clenching a little around his fingers.  “I’ve been hot for you all day, you insufferable prick.  I know you prefer me glazed and cream-filled.”  He wiggled his ass again, his own cock leaking in shameless desperation.

“Quit teasing and take me.”  

  
  


"And I've been waiting to get my tongue inside you for a week, you horrible child. What did you expect after sending me that picture of you standing naked in our backyard covered in sweat with your dick in your hand? And then the next shot of the plug in your ass?" The images were still vivid in Hux's mind, sent after Hux mentioned not being able to get to sleep. Five minutes after they were sent, Hux passed out almost instantly, only to wake up the next morning stuck to his sheets.  In his haste he’d neglected to clean up.

A few more indulgent licks and he pulled away, reaching over to grab the lube off the nightstand and slick himself up. Both of Kylo's fingers were still lodged in his ass, teasing himself with shallow thrusts until Hux slapped his cock up against them and they spread wide again. "God, you're a needy little shit, aren't you?" Kylo just rolled his hips back.  He knew what he was doing. Hux groaned and pushed himself between Kylo's spit slicked fingers and into the tight clench of his body.

  


 

“Fuck!” came Kylo’s muffled cry, sliding his fingers away as Hux shoved himself roughly inside.  He pushed back with an eager keening sound, desperate to get the right angle. Hux gave his balls a little squeeze, no doubt in retaliation for his lack of patience.  He couldn’t help himself.  Hux fit perfectly, stretching him and sliding up against that sensitive little nub inside until his mouth went slack and he drooled into the pillow.  He couldn’t imagine how Hux could take him in turn.  His husband was of average size, and any more would have been far too much for him.  Hux simply had the will and the patience to take whatever that greedy ass could swallow.

He let Hux set the rhythm and he rocked in place against him, clenching as hard as he dared.  Each snap of those slender hips made him whimper, sending him closer and closer.  But he wanted Hux to find release in him first-- wanted to be so starved for it by the time those glistening lips descended on his hole to take their due that he would offer himself up in desperation to finish.  He’d managed to climax that way before and it was a sensation like nothing else.

“Hux,” he said in frustration, and then he bit down on his lower lip to stifle another shameless cry.

  
  


Both hands stroked up and down Kylo's arched back, Hux savouring the way he moved back against each deep thrust, the taut muscles glistening with a new layer of sweat. Hux gave in to temptation as he always did with Kylo, dragging his tongue over the wings of his shoulder blades and up his spine, not stopping until his face was buried in satin smooth hair. Even there the scent lay light on his skin, an essence rather than a taste and Hux loved it, loved to just lean in and smell him right there every now and again.

The next few thrusts kept a steady rhythm, Hux mouthing his way over to the sensitive shell of an ear and nipping it gently, his voice strained and low. "Come here, Love. Sit up, lean back against me." Both arms wrapped around Kylo and Hux knelt upright, sitting back on his heels as Kylo settled in his lap making both of them gasp. The angle was aided by gravity, Hux sinking deeper inside Kylo's trembling body as his hand stroked down Kylo's side and down over his thigh before reaching between them and spreading them wide. "You feel so good, Ky. You were made for me." Teeth grazed the skin of Kylo's shoulder before biting down gently and leaving a faint pink ring.

One hand slipped higher between Kylo's thighs, pressing up against his perineum before caressing his stretched out hole, playing in the slick there. His other hand palmed slowly over Kylo's cock, not enough friction to get off, just enough to make Kylo whine. "Remember when you were so shy? The first time I taught you how to clean yourself out you didn't stop blushing the whole time and you came almost as soon as I put my tongue in your pretty pink asshole."

  
  


Kylo let out a husky little laugh.  “How could I forget?  Fuck, it felt so good...”  He pushed his back against Hux’s chest, grateful for the support there, and ground down against him while Hux tormented his aching erection.  

He’d been a quick learner, wanting to please with a fervor that they’d both benefited from.  The first time Hux had dared to kiss him down there, to introduce him to the pleasure of a tongue where he’d never been touched before, his whole world opened up.  They’d started that way, gentle oral play and slow hand jobs.  It had taken Kylo longer than he’d anticipated to work up the nerve to try penetrating his partner and twice as long to allow it to be done to him in turn, curious as he was.  Now it came second nature but he yearned for this sex act in particular.  His excitement to try new things had only increased throughout the duration of their relationship.  He discovered that he loved to edge and tease; to bring Hux to the brink, usually after working up enough of a sweat that Hux didn’t even have to get close to smell him.  And his own appetites had only increased for the same to be done to him in turn.

“Don’t let me come,” Kylo said, his voice hoarse.  He tipped his head back over Hux’s shoulder and concentrated on keeping his rhythm.  “I want to be perfect for you.”  He groaned again as the sweat pooled in his pits, breathless at the thought of Hux’s little nose twitching with excitement when he noticed.  

  
  


Knowing that Kylo was holding back for him overwhelmed Hux with adoration for this man he married, one who was already perfect for him. He turned his face to nuzzle at the side of Kylo's neck, hips working in short, shallow thrusts, just enough to bump lightly against Kylo's prostate. When Kylo lifted an arm up to reach back and run his fingers through Hux's hair, the scent shot straight into Hux's lungs, that pungent, intoxicating chemistry wrenching a deep, guttural groan from Hux's throat. "You're awful, you know that?" The words held no sting, only a long standing affection that made even the most crass words and offensive insults read like terms of endearment, but only for each other.

If Kylo's shuddery chuckle was anything to go by, he was already past words, not a single quip in response, just a deliciously tight squeeze around Hux's cock. "You're so desperate for it, aren't you? You want me to shoot deep inside you just so I can take an extra long time licking you clean, is that it?" Kylo shivered and whined, lifting himself up slowly and coming down fast, as hard as he dared. Hux loved it when Kylo was like this, aching to come but keeping a tight rein on himself, Hux reducing him to an incoherent mess before giving him what he craved.

"You filthy little boy, you love it when my cock is in you, but you love it more when I fill you up and eat my come out of you, isn't that right?" Hux's fingers dragged up along Kylo's torso, through the slick sweat and sparse hair of his armpit, gathering what he could before shoving them into his own mouth, groaning right against Kylo's ear. "Fuck, you taste so good." Sweat and precome filled his senses and that was the tipping point, Hux swearing as the pressure built quickly, incandescent heat spreading along his limbs, down his spine, and he was coming, hard and deep and making his vision grey out for a moment.

There was no pause as Hux pulled out with only the barest patience before shoving Kylo forward on the mattress. Hux took a moment to appreciate the sight of Kylo's abused hole, red and puffy and slick, a smear of come already leaking out. Then Hux was on him, tongue pressed to hot skin, ignoring the mild taste of lube in order to savour the potent flavour of their coupling that mingled with Kylo's own musk.

  
  


Kylo tipped forward with a strangled little cry and thrust his ass in the air, unable to contain himself.  When Hux’s mouth found his hole again he grunted against the bed, helplessly clenching his cheeks and grinding back against Hux’s face as though he could fuck his tongue to satisfaction.  It would never be enough but he coveted the every sweet lick and possessive little nuzzle.

“Let me ride you,” he begged, jerking his hips with abandon and fighting to push himself up.  He wanted Hux beneath him with his head in the vice of his thighs, wanted him to lie back and indulge himself while Kylo writhed on his mouth, knowing how much his husband enjoyed the intensity of the position, the overbearing mixture of come and perspiration.  

  
  


Hux longed for the times when Kylo was this wanton, when he was aching to come and didn't care how desperate he sounded, how urgent his need was that he was reduced to begging for it. He pulled back with a groan before positioning himself on his back, guiding Kylo down and holding on to that perfect, muscular ass. "I love it when you're bouncing on my tongue, you greedy little thing."

Hux urged Kylo lower until just the tip of his tongue teased at his hole, making Kylo sob. He could feel Kylo's knees pressing against his shoulders, his hands bracing himself on Hux's hipbones. Thumbs pulled sweaty cheeks apart, Hux letting his tongue loll out to catch a thick drop of come only to press it back inside, fucking Kylo with it until he keened.

  
  


It was all Kylo could do to keep from making a blubbering mess of himself at the sensation.  He leaned in to mouth at the tip of Hux’s spent cock, making him gasp before burying his face in the tangle of red hair between his legs.

He lifted his hips a little only to push back down again, a slow roll that brought his slick opening right up against Hux’s mouth with every thrust.  With a playful little wiggle he caught Hux’s nose with the rim, fighting the urge to grind against his face without inhibition.  Hux murmured something inaudible and pulled him down roughly to wedge his nose between sweaty cheeks while he lapped away at his own release.

Kylo fisted the sheets, the trapped length of his dick pushing uselessly between them, enough to send a delicious tingle through his body but not enough to get him off.

“Oh _god_ ,” he gasped, drunk on the heat coursing through his body and every vile push of that persistent tongue.   

  
  


Hux knew Kylo was close, precome dripping onto his chest while Kylo's hips ground back against his face. With his nose slotted right up against Kylo's cleft, Hux took a long, deep inhale and groaned, the vibrations making Kylo cry out. Letting his jaw fall open as far as it could go, Hux rolled his tongue up into Kylo's fluttering heat, straining to reach the sensitive little nub inside of him, knowing it was futile but trying anyway. The hands on Kylo's hips gripped him tighter, fingers fanning out over the tops of his thighs to urge him down, to make him fuck himself on Hux's tongue.

  


 

It was the little groan that finished him; Hux’s own arousal sending him over the edge.  The renewed press of his tongue coincided with Kylo twisting just enough to get a solid rub against the underside of his cock and he was crying into his orgasm, spilling himself erratically against Hux’s chest.

He caught his breath and rolled over, lying against the cool sheets in a daze with a lock of hair flung over his eyes, drawing a ragged breath as his chest rose and fell.

For a long moment he couldn’t say anything at all.  He groped blindly for Hux’s hand and squeezed it, letting the feel of those delicate fingers ground him.

“Oh, Honey,” he panted, the ridiculous endearment slipping out with a weak laugh.

  
  


Looking over at his fucked-out husband, Hux couldn't help the wave of profound, unshakable affection that came over him. It always happened after Hux was away on a business trip, even for a couple of days. The love was always there, a steady, solid foundation that began in high school and only grew stronger with each passing year. But it was when they were apart that Hux felt the acute lack of Kylo's presence, craving it, needing it like the air he breathed.

Turning around to lie face to face with Kylo, Hux reached for his chin and tilted it closer. Kylo leaned in to close the distance as they kissed, scenting and tasting one another, a reaffirmation of their bond. Hux was home and everything was set to rights again.

"If you call me 'Honey' ever again, I'm going to dress in the tightest clothes I own, use your exercise equipment, and edge you for an entire day." A pause, and then a mischievous smirk. "Cock-Socket."

“You’re one to talk, Ass-Breath,” Kylo hissed against Hux’s mouth.  

“Oh, it’s so nice to be back home with you, Come-Dumpster.”

“I’m gonna fuck that rotten mouth of yours, you dirty little bird, come here,” he pulled Hux into another long kiss, squashing a bout of laughter.

"I look forward to it, you filthy jizzmop." The giggles overtook them and the kiss was lost to gales of laughter as Hux reached for the nightstand to grab their rings, slipping his own on before taking Kylo's hand and sliding it on his waiting finger. "I love you. I'm so glad you’re mine."

  
  
  
“Love you more, Idiot” Kylo murmured, snuggling against him.  They could clean up tomorrow, right now he just wanted to fall asleep with Hux’s lithe little body safe in his arms; the sweetest comfort he’d ever known.


End file.
